Get Mine Get Yours
by More Than You Can Handle
Summary: HermioneDraco. Seventh year with shared dormitory. They hate each other, but what's going on behind closed doors?


Get Mine. Get Yours

Hermione/Draco. Seventh year. Shared dorm. What really happens behind closed doors. Singfic. One shot.

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all. And Christina Aguilera owns the song.

---

They hated each other. That was the truth. But…

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were in their shared common room doing their homework. Draco had just finished his, and walked over to Hermione. He kissed her neck and moved his hands down her body. Hermione turned towards him.

**_Baby, you pretend that things ain't what they seem_**

_**All this tension in titling just exactly what we should be**_

_**Now, I don't' mind us being some kind of casual thing**_

**_Listen, all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me._**

_**Can you**_

The two were kissing and touching each other. She quickly pulled off all of Draco's clothes, and kissed down his chest and back up to his lips. He removed her of her clothes and suckled one of her nipples before moving one hand down to her clit and he kissed her again. She wrapped a hand around his erection. He picked her up and got them into a bedroom.

_**Put your hands on my waistline**_

_**Want your skin up against mine**_

_**Move my hips to the baseline**_

_**Let me get mine, you get yours**_

_**Hang a please-don't-disturb sign**_

_**Put my back into a slow grind**_

_**Runnin' chills and down my spine**_

_**Let me get mine, you get yours.**_

Their furious love-making always ended with a shuddering release, followed by one of them getting up and going to their own room. Silently. No words were needed.

_**If you see me with a man, understand that you can't question me**_

**_The feelings that you caught ain't my fault, can't help your jealousy._**

In the daylight hours, Hermione spent time with Ron and Harry. They didn't suspect a thing. Draco spent his time with Pansy, who was still convinced that he was waiting until 'their' wedding night. The dark haired girl and light haired boy often gave each other knowing, calculating looks when no one was looking.

_**If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free**_

_**Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin' hidden underneath the sheets.**_

_**Can you**_

It had to be secret. If anyone found out, both of them would get killed. Almost every night, their passionate, furious lovemaking was the only thing that really happened in the Head's dorm rooms. This night wasn't any different. Their tongues danced a furious battle as their hands wrecked havoc on their bodies.

_**Put your hands on my waistline**_

_**Want your skin up against mine**_

_**Move my hips to the baseline**_

_**Let me get mine, you get yours**_

_**Hang a please-don't-disturb sign**_

_**Put my back into a slow grind**_

_**Runnin' chills and down my spine**_

_**Let me get mine, you get yours.**_

Another release, another period of heavy breathing. Then, once their breath is restored, one would pick up and leave. They needed no explanations. The two had many unspoken agreements.

_**So, come on and freak my body**_

_**We can get nasty naughty**_

_**All night a private party.**_

_**Gotta hit that spot just right**_

_**Work me like a 9-to-5**_

They skipped dinner, that day. They needed each other for their release. If anyone noticed, they didn't comment. No one saw the two practically attack each other as soon as they left the Great Hall.

_**It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'**_

'_**cause this is a physical lovin'**_

_**Straight sweatin' out bodies and rubbin'**_

_**Gotta hit that spot just right**_

_**Work me like a 9-to-5**_

Another night, and their moans and heavy breathing filled the air of the room. All their passion had built up over the years. She figured hating turned it into very good loving. He just loved the sex, though he still did not like her.

_**We have a physical thing**_

_**We make love, but don't fall in love, we spend time.**_

_**Just enough so you get yours and I get mine.**_

_**I want your body, not your heart.**_

When asked if they liked the other, both laughed, scoffed and made fun. Their lies were good enough. They were practiced deceivers and reveled in their tricks. All they wanted from the other was the physical delight of making love.

_**Put your hands on my waistline**_

_**Want your skin up against mine**_

_**Move my hips to the baseline**_

_**Let me get mine, you get yours**_

_**Hang a please-don't-disturb sign**_

_**Put my back into a slow grind**_

_**Runnin' chills and down my spine**_

_**Let me get mine, you get yours.**_

She had him pinned to the floor as they made out roughly. Their clothes slipped off and they rolled around on the floor. She wouldn't make love on the floor. So he picked her up and went to a room, still kissing and feeling each other.

_**Put your hands on my waistline**_

_**Want your skin up against mine**_

_**Move my hips to the baseline**_

_**Let me get mine, you get yours**_

_**Hang a please-don't-disturb sign**_

_**Put my back into a slow grind**_

_**Runnin' chills and down my spine**_

_**Let me get mine, you get yours.**_

They fell into a bed for another round.

_**Yeah!**_

_**Don't be shy.**_

_**I won't bite.**_

They hated each other. But they loved to make love to each other.


End file.
